


Blue Isn't Always Cold

by thotrezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Temperature Differences, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, boys being dumb and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thotrezi/pseuds/thotrezi
Summary: Eridan decides the robot pile could use some softer additions.





	Blue Isn't Always Cold

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ive written (and posted) since middle school, and of course its for a rarepair in a mostly dead fandom

The robot pile is far more comfortable than it used to be, thanks to your intervention. When Equius had first suggested you lay down, the jagged bits of metal had torn one of your best capes, and he was apologetic enough to allow you to bring almost a dozen pillows and cushions from your hive.

You recall his insistence that it was unnecessary, really, that you didn't have to go through the effort of dragging them all here, he could have bought some himself. You had told him to shut up and help you carry a few and of course he had obeyed. The passerby had gawked at the two of you, a tiny sea dweller carrying an armful of pillows leading a massive indigo blood doing the same. But at last, you arrived at his cliff-side hive.

The moment you add them to the pile, you demand he help you test it out. As expected, you both find that reclining is much more pleasant now, and it's a matter of minutes before you are curled up next to each other, faces an inch apart, and wow, the strange looks had definitely been worth it.

"This is... an improvement," he mutters, shifting his position slightly.

"A course it is," you answer. "I knew what I was fuckin' doin, as always."

"You don't seem to know how to control your language." He frowns, but pulls you closer, wrapping his big arms around you, and you melt into him, quickly forgetting whatever rude reply you had thought of.

The first thing you notice is how warm he is. You know that land dwellers, especially lowbloods, have higher body temperatures than your superior race, but you never expected it to feel this damn _good_ pressed against you. You nuzzle closer, burying your face in his chest, and just let it envelop you.

Then you slowly begin to realize just how tired you are. The trip between your hives wasn't exactly easy or short, especially when burdened with bulky cargo. You really hadn't meant to get this comfortable, but god he's warm, his arms are warm, they're wrapped around you and there are soft things underneath you and suddenly the threat of falling asleep is very real and very dangerously looming over you.

The thought of being vulnerable, especially near a land dweller is unnerving, to say the least. An involuntary growl escapes your throat, and Equius blinks in alarm.

"Eridan?" His voice is riddled with concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No, I just-" You have trouble organizing your thoughts, and your fins twitch in annoyance. "Mmh. Stop... bein' so fuckin' warm."

"What?"

"You're _warm_ , Eq," you mumble. "S' makin' me sleepy. I'm actually gonna fuckin' doze off if you keep holdin' me like this."

Curiously, analytically, he looks at you for a long while. His voice is low when he finally says, "Is that such a bad thing?"

At this point, your mind is too foggy from drowsiness to answer. He doesn't seem to expect one. He starts to pet your hair gently, his normally rough fingers delicately trailing through multicolored locks, and holy shit that feels good and god you're fading fast.

Maybe he is right. Maybe it isn't such a bad thing, feeling safe enough in his arms to drift off peacefully. It's the last thought that runs through your consciousness before your worries fade and you welcome the embrace of sleep.


End file.
